


Curly Fries

by NerdyTortue



Category: The Vamps (UK Band)
Genre: #boyfriend, Bradley Simpson - Freeform, Cheating, Depression, F/F, F/M, Gay, Grandparents, Humor, Lesbian Character, Rich - Freeform, Singing, Waitress - Freeform, connor ball - Freeform, james mcvey - Freeform, living alone, tristan evans - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-24 05:08:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9704306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyTortue/pseuds/NerdyTortue
Summary: Rileene Garner was a simple waitress who liked curly fries and met a boy who reminded her of curly fries.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Guys, there will be songs written out of order from when they actually did write them. I've done it like this for a reason, so please do not comment 'This song came before this one!' Or blah blah.

"Table four needs serving!" A man called stepping out of the kitchen.

A girl slid off the edge of the stage in the front of the restaurant "I got it Jessie!" 

"Rileene, it's your day off." Jessie said walking by her. "Tina, should get off her lazy ass and earn her paycheck." He said looking at the blonde who sat painting her nails.

"It's fine." Rileene chuckled. "I'll be quick, I brought my skates today." She smiled as she slipped in front of Jessie and took the tray from his hands. 

She zipped around the tables dropping off plates quickly before making a figure eight through the tables and dropping the empty food platter for the drink pattern. Making a complete circuit around the room, she cleared the tray and made her way back the order counter. 

Tina held out her apron and little pad for Rileene as she whizzed by. Rileene tied on the apron and skid to a stop at the infamous table four. 

"Hello, I'm Rileene and I'll be your server, unless you request someone here specifically, what would you like today?" She pulled out the pen that was above her ear.

"How about your number?" She looked up the see a dirty blonde with blue flirty eyes. "For my friend I mean." He slapped his hand onto his brown haired friend who simply dropped his head onto the table with a groan.

"Hmm, but if I give my number how will I ensure Curly Fries will get it?" Her green twinkled amused.

"Damn, cute and funny. If you're not into my boy here, I'm always free." He winked.

"Damn, egotistical and annoying. If only you were my type." Rileene smirked, causing the table to erupt in laughter. 

"Uh, just burgers and fries please." A brunette boy with one earring in chuckled finally.

"Gotcha, drinks?" She asked before adding. "And don't you dare say a tall glass of me, blondie." She looked pointedly at the one who asked for her number.

He closed his mouth and pouted. They listed off drinks and let her be on her way. She gave the order to Jessie and skated up to Tina and sat down on the stool in front of her.

"You're not even doing anything, babe." Rileene laughed.

"I'm bored." She groaned.

"And broke." Rileene laughed.

"Yeah, yeah. I know." Tina sighed. "That boy is staring at you." Tina said.

Rileene looked over her shoulder to get a catch his eyes before he looked away. "Yeah, his friend asked me for my number for him. I'd give it to him, he's very cute. But I've got Jordan, and you know how he gets." Rileene waved at the curly haired boy when his eyes wandered over to her again.

"He looks familiar, but I can't remember where I've seen him. Hell, they all look like they could be in a boyband or something." Tina stared at them.

"Don't stare it's rude." Rileene pulled her gaze away from the boys. "You know I was supposed to hang out with Jordan today."

"Speak of the devil..." Tina sighed.

A tall Hispanic man walked over to them and wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her in for a kiss. She smiled at him and turned back to Tina who wore an aggravated expression, directed at none other than Jordan. Rileene kicked her shin killing her look effectively.

"Hey, babe. I thought you were off today." He asked.

"Yeah, but my wonderful, coworker here is lazy as shit." Rileene smirked.

"Yeah, yeah. Fuck you, Ms. Employee of the Month." Tina flipped her hair over her shoulder.

"Rileene, your order is ready." Jessie said sliding the tray to her.

"M'kay, thanks." She grabbed the tray of food and the tray of drinks and started towards the table of boys. "I'll be right back."

She skated over to the boys and let them grab their food before starting to pass out their food. "Four burgers with a side of fries and a special order of curly fries for Curly Fries." She smiled.

"That your boyfriend?" 'Curly Fries' asked pointing at Jordan who was now having a conversation with Tina.

"Yeah, sorry, I didn't want to give you the wrong idea by giving you my number." Rileene said sheepishly. 

"Maybe, I think you're a cool person and just want to hang out." He shrugged.

"Oh really now?" She raised an eyebrow. He did look oddly familiar.

"Yeah." He nodded.

"Hmm." She narrowed her eyes. "Call me if you boys want anything else." She started skating away taking one of the boy's curly fries and eating it.

"And I have returned." She smiled as her boyfriend got up.

"Uh, yeah, I gotta go. My friend just texted me, he wants to hang tonight." He said.

"But I thought you were coming over later." Rileene furrowed her eyebrows.

"You always take forever working here, there's no telling when you'll get off." He said. "I'll see you." He said before making his way out of the restaurant.

Rileene turned to glare at her blonde friend. Tina didn't notice as she went around the counter the grab her bag and things, packing up to leave. Rileene watched as Tina started out the restaurant calling out that she had a date in a few minutes, not even glancing back at her friend.

Rileene sighed and blinked back the tears that formed in her eyes, before hearing her name called. She turned around to see an old couple wave her over. She smiled over at them and skated over.

"Hi, Mrs. And Mr. Gailey. Anything else I can get you?" She smiled. She loved these two, she'd known them since she was young. They often babysat her when her father wasn't around.

"Oh, goodness, child. You know not to call us that." The elder woman waved off the formalities. "It makes me feel old!" She chuckled.

"Oh, but Nonna, you're nowhere near old!" Rileene winked. "You're getting pretty close though, Nonno." They were an Italian couple, Simone and Abelie.

"I suppose you're right, my little Fragola." He chortled.

"We just wanted to say goodbye before we left, sweetie." Abelie chuckled.

"Okay, let me grab your bill and—." Simone slipped her a ten and a twenty dollar bill.

Rileene sighed. "You have really got to stop giving me twenty dollar tips guys."

"Hush, hush! You work much harder than the other bimbo in here, you deserve it." Amelie stood.

"Oh don't call her a Bimbo, Nonna." Rileene rolled her eyes. "That's my friend." She said hugging the woman.

"You should find better friends, as well as a better boyfriend, that Jordan boy is far too rude." Simone shook his head.

"Stop it you two." Rileene laughed.

"We're just saying." Simone said grabbing his wife's hand and heading towards the exit.

She waved at them and shook her head, laughing. The group of boys called her over just as the couple left and she rolled over. Quickly, she swiped up their plates and glasses. "Dessert or bill, boys?"

"We'll just take the bill, love." The only boy that hadn't spoken to her answered.

"And just maybe your number?" Wingman asked again.

"Tristan, shuddup." 'Curly Fries' elbowed him.

"I'll be right back." She laughed.

In a minute or two she rolled back around with the bill and rolled off. 

'Maybe next time, if you ask me yourself, Curly Fries. Don't worry, food's on me today.'


	2. Chapter 2

Rileene rolled into the restaurant, her hair in a braided bun. She strolled over to the counter quickly clocking in, seeing that Tina would be late, again. She sighed, she couldn’t stop Jessie from firing her forever… She waved at Jessie and leaned over the counter waiting for him to come over.

“Hey, kid, Tina late? Again?” He said handing her a drink platter filled with drinks. 

“Yeah, she should be here soon, I’m sorry.” Rileene tucked her bangs out of the way.

“Stop apologizing for her actions, now get to work.” He laughed thumping her nose.

Chuckling, she started passing out drinks and taking orders. For the next few hours she worked alone, weaving in and out of tables. She wasn’t actually supposed to be wearing her skates, they weren’t required in the restaurant uniform. Hell, there wasn’t a required uniform, so her skates were semi allowed, as long as she was careful.

Grabbing the broom she somehow made her way up the stairs to the stage and started sweeping it clean. She hummed quietly as she cleaned. Her skates helping her move faster along the matte black floor. Hearing the bell ding, she glanced over to see Tina stroll through the door, looking half dead.

“Three hours. That’s almost a new record.” Rileene chuckled at the hungover girl. 

“Fuck off.” She grumbled  going to clock in.

“I’m just saying. You really need to try to earn your money.” Rileene finished cleaning and put the broom of to the side. “I can’t always help you pay your rent.”

“Yet, I know you always will.” Tina said leaning against the stage.

“Yeah, yeah.” Rileene rolled her eyes and sat on the edge of the stage.

“Oh! I figured out why those boys looked so familiar, they are—.” Rileene stopped her.

“I don’t care who they are.” Rileene smiled.

“But, you will when you realize who they are! You know them!” Tina tried.

“Yes, I do. Curly Fries, Wingman, Paintbrush, and half-n-half. That’s who they are.” Rileene sighed.

“Those are literally the worst nicknames in the world.” Tina laughed at her.

“But that’s what I call them since I don’t know their names. And no, do not tell me their names.” Rileene said lying flat back on the stage as the bell chimed again. That was a lie, she knew Wingman’s name.

“You’re no fun.” Tina grumbled turning to actually go work.

Only a minute later, Tina smacked her bare thigh lightly. “You’ve been requested at table four, girl.”

“M’kay.” Rileene sat up and slid off the stage and saw that it was the same boys from yesterday.

“Wassup, boys. What can I get ya today?” She smiled.

“How about a large basket of nachos for us two?” Paintbrush asked pointing at half-n-half and himself.

“I just want—.”Curly Fries started.

“Your number?” Wingman tried.

“Curly fries…” He finished.

“Alright, nachos for Paintbrush and half-n-half. Curly fries for Curly Fries. And a no number for Wingman. Drinks?” She smirked.

“Those are some creative names, darling.” Curly Fries laughed.

“Thanks I try.” Rileene laughed.

“Uh, just the same drinks as yesterday.” He said.

“You got it. I’ll be back with your food shortly—Ri-Ri!” A girl barreled into her legs.

“Hey ya monster!” Rileene let the girl climb onto her back and started to skate off.

“I got a one hundred on my spelling test today!” The girl exclaimed.

“Really? That’s great, Danielle!” Rileene gave Jessie the order and whizzed around the counter to get the boys’s drinks.

“So what do you want today, Ice cream, brownies, or cookies?” She asked letting her down.

“Cookies!” The ten year old jumped up and down.

“Alright, alright, gimme a second to drop these off.”

“Can I help?”

Rileene chuckled and handed her the tray and rolled behind her. She seemed so concentrated on walking over it was adorable. Danielle slowly walked up to the table and pushed the tray onto the edge of the table.

“He wanted the lemonade.” Rileene whispered in her ear, pointing at Paintbrush. “He wanted the Cola.” She pointed at half-n-half. “Those two wanted to Sprite.” She pointed at Wingman and Curly Fries.

“H-Here you go.” Danielle stuttered pushing each drink to the boys.

“Thank you, very much.” Paintbrush smiled and rubbed her head.

Her face lit up like he said he’d give her a new kitten. “You’re welcome!” She grinned.

Danielle grabbed the tray and raced back to the counter where she met Jessie and started squealing about the deed she had completed. She hadn’t even noticed the tray of brownies he had given her. She was just so happy.

“She’s cute.” One of the boys, she believed it was half-n-half, said.

“Yeah, she is. Uh, but I’ll be right around with your food. Gimme a little bit, ‘kay?” She looked back at them as they nodded.

She rolled around the restaurant picking up plates and laying down orders with Tina, who was texting half the time. Rileene rolled her eyes at the girl, she is her own worst enemy. She noticed Jessie placed the boys’s order on the counter as well as Tina’s order, though she didn’t notice.

“Tina, get off your phone and actually work, please.” Rileene rolled her eyes while grabbing her order.

“We both know that I never actually listen to you, Rileene.” Tina mumbled as Rileene rolled away.

“Here ya go boys.” She smiled giving them their food. “Just yell if you need anything else.” Rileene took a Curly Fry and rolled off to take other orders.

She rolled around for a while before taking a seat next to Tina. The two talked aimlessly about the weird people they encountered in the restaurant. Tina actually took a few orders and worked. After a little bit the clock struck six and Rileene’s shift was technically over, but she had so many orders, and the boys kept in their place, constantly ordering things.

The boys literally yelled for her when they needed… or just wanted to talk to her. Though as much as they talked, they never mentioned their names, she knew Tristan’s name, but that was all. Tina still bugged her about telling their name, but still she didn’t care.

“Rileene!” Four voices screamed.

Laughing, Rileene rolled over to them. “Yes?”

“Oh nothing, we just like screaming your name.” Wingman smiled.

“I could kick you all out right now.” She put her hands on her hips.

Out of the corner of her eye she noticed Jordan walk in the door. Her eyes followed him to the counter where he ordered a drink from Tina. She didn’t notice the boys trying to get her attention as she watched the two talk. 

She rolled her eyes at something he said but smiled nevertheless. She handed him his drink and continued to talk to him while starting up the coffee maker. Jessie walked up to the boy and joined their conversation. It was annoying that everyone spent more time with her boyfriend than she did.

“You can go if you want, we can wait.” Curly Fries said.

“Did you guy not really want anything?” She asked.

“It’s fine.” Paintbrush smiled.

“I’ll be back really quick.” She rushed off to meet her boyfriend.

“Hey, guys I’mma take off early, I’ve got somewhere to be in a little bit. I’ll make it up tomorrow.” Tina said rushing out the door.

“You always said that…” Rileene laughed. “Anyway, you ready for movie night tonight?” Rileene asked Jordan.

“Oh shit, I totally forgot, I’m watching Jackson’s dog.” Jordan said.

“You can bring the dog over, I love dogs.” She tried.

“His dog’s not very good with new people.” He rubbed the back of his neck.

“Oh… Alright.” She slumped against the counter a little.

“Yeah…” He looked away. “Uh, I actually have to go now. Later.” He said quickly making his way out of the restaurant.

Muttering a quiet ‘bye’ she slid onto one of the bar stools and put her head in her arms on the counter. She didn’t know why she tried anymore, it was exhausting. And she didn’t have Tina here to complain to.

“Can I get an extra large basket of curly fries?” A voice asked next to her.

She looked up to see Curly Fries smiling down at her. “I forgot to give you my order.”

“I see that.” She laughed.

“Plus I still have to ask you for your number myself.” He said looking down at his hands.

“Yes, yes you do. Though you do realize, I might not give it to you. My boyfriend is the jealous type.” She sighed.

“No guy friends allowed?” He asked.

“None other than his.” She laid her head on the counter.

“Damn. I pep talked my way over here for that reason. Mainly. But I get to talk you so, it wasn’t a complete loss.” He smiled.

“Here ya go kid.” Jessie handed him his fries.

“Thanks. Uh,” He looked back at his friends. 

“Go, it’s cool. They’re waitin’.” She said.

“I was gonna offer you come over and help me eat all these.” He raised an eyebrow.

“It’s alright, thank you.” She shook her head. “Now go.” She pushed him slightly and pulled out her phone.

_ How bout we hang out tmrw?- R 9:01 _

_ We can go out or stay in. Ur pick.- R 9:07 _

_ U dont have to answer rn, just let me know.- R 9:13 _

Rileene sighed and put her phone down. Jessie placed a Mountain Dew in front of her and smiled. She raised an eyebrow and he nodded his head over to the boys. There was no one else in the restaurant and she had already cleaned up. Her shift was over and the night shift waitress was to be in soon. But it wasn’t going to be too much that Jessie couldn’t handle.

She looked over her shoulder at the boys who were laughing at something on Paintbrush’s phone. She looked back at Jessie questioningly. He just smiled and ruffed up her hair. She got up and skated over to the boys.

“Scoot Curly Fries.” Rileene hip bumped him in the seat.

“What made you change your mind?” He asked.

“Curly fries are my favourite.” She smirked.

They talked for a little bit randomly, they were all incredibly dorky. They were funny and interesting. She learned a little about them, all Britain boys, though… their accent gave that away. They could all play at least one instrument, she even found out their favourite colors.

Soon hours passed and Rileene’s phone buzzed. She looked down to see it was Jordan answering her, she rolled her eyes and ignored it and instead looked at the time. She gasped, drawing the boy’s attention. They had been sitting there for two hours!

Deciding it was best to retire home for the night they let Rileene get their bill and clean up. They helped her take all their trays and glasses to the counter where they gave them to Jessie. Rileene checked Jordan’s text while calculating their bill.

_ Sry cant going out with the boys.- J 11:53 _

Pissed off, Rileene slammed her phone onto the counter, startling Jessie. She smiled apologetically at him and ripped of their bill from her receipt book. For a second she contemplated her choices. 

Coming to a decision, she pulled the pen out of her hair, she scribbled on the paper. She skated by and slipped the paper on their table before making her escape. 

_ You’re bill’s covered, thank me later. xxx-xxx-xxxx _

Later that night she was toying with her guitar, staring up at the ceiling. She was strumming random chords, she was bored and unable to sleep. She flipped over onto her stomach and grabbed her phone. No new messages. She sighed, maybe she scared him off with the fact that her boyfriend was a jealous person.

Saddened she turned on her music and rolled back over to play along with her guitar. She played the bass line, since she had her acoustic bass, she hadn’t plugged it into it’s amp so it was quite quiet. After a few songs a voice piped her interest.

_ “Dear diary, want to make a new entry. Oh, you wouldn't believe me, what began today. Well she called me, oh that girl from the party. And I thought she should be on TV when I first saw her face…”  _

Rileene jerked up and looked at her phone. She snatched up her phone up  and listened intently to her the song playing. She unlocked her phone and read the artist of the song, though she knew who it was. The Vamps; A British boyband.

She switched over to Google and searched up the band. She closed her eyes just before the results appeared. She was never the girl to stalk a band she liked listening to, so she didn’t even know the names of the members. There were a few bands that she knew the people of, but only because she went to concerts and met them that way. Like Kellin Quinn, Austin Carlile, etcetera.

“What the fuck are you doing, Riles. Open your eyes, it’s not like they are a band of murderers!” She snapped at herself.

Her phone vibrated making her eyes snap open.

_ I cant give you a tip for being such a wonderful waitress if you keep rushing off before we pay. xxx-xxx-xxxx- 1:34 _

She laughed at the text and saw that her suspicions were confirmed. There on her screen stood the boys, their instruments in hand. One picture was obviously fan made. It was covered in sparkly hearts and it had their names in doodle letters. 

She scrolled through the pictures of the boys, and clicked on a picture that Curly Fries, Bradley, posted a day ago. Looking closely it was her receipt she gave them their first day, it had the caption: ‘I got a cute nickname from a cute waitress today!’

Knowing that it was here that he called cute made her cheeks warm. She suddenly remembered that he texted her. Quickly she went to his text to answer him.

_ Normal people wouldn’t complain when their bill is paid for them.-R 1:39 _

_ For a sec I thought u gave me a bum number- Curly Fries<3 1:42 _

_ Awe did I give you a scare?-R 1:42 _

_ A little bit. Ive been pep talking myself for an hour to actually text u.- Curly Fries<3 1:43 _

_ Oh really? U give urself a lot pep talks do u?-R 1:43 _

_ Only when girls who call me Curly fries are involved : )- Curly Fries<3 1:43 _

_ Well, what about girls who call you Bradley?- R 1:44 _

_ Not so much.- Curly Fries<3 1:44 _

_ When did you find out?- Curly Fries<3 1:44 _

_ A few minutes ago when I was listening to ‘Girls on TV’- R 1:45 _

_ Ur voice is really distinctive.- R 1:45 _

It was a few minutes before he replied, she hoped she didn’t make him upset. 

Her phone dinged. _ Is tht a good thing or a bad thing?- Curly Fries <3 1:50 _

_ Hmm- R 1:50 _

_ Aw don’t leave me hanging, darling!- Curly Fries<3 1:51 _

_ ; )- R 1:51 _

_ : )- Curly fries<3 1:51 _

_ :D- R 1:51 _

_ C:- Curly Fries<3 1:52 _

_ CX- R 1:52 _

_ X3- Curly Fries<3 1:53 _

_ ^.^- R 1: 54 _

_ ^o^- Curly Fries<3 1:54 _

_ :]- R 1:54 _

_ [:- Curly Fries<3 1:55 _

_ =}- R 1:55 _

_ {=- Curly Fries<3 1:55 _

_ I need to go to sleep soon, I have work in the morning.- R 1:56 _

_ Aw- Curly Fries<3 1:56 _

_ When do u go in tomorrow?- Curly Fries<3 1:56 _

_ Why? R u going to be waiting on me?- R 1:57 _

_ Maybe- Curly Fries<3 1:58 _

_ Hmm tht seems really stalker like.- R 1:58 _

_ Damn, u figured me out- Curly Fries<3 1:58 _

_ Oddly im ok with this.- R 1:59 _

_ Ooh, perhaps you want to be stalked?- Curly Fries<3 1:59 _

_ Idk be stalked by you. Its just something so thrilling about it. ; )- R 2:00 _

_ Ooh- Curly Fries<3 2:00 _

_ My shift starts at 6, now I really must get some sleep, Curly Fries.- R 2:01 _

_ Goodnight, Beautiful- Curly Fries<3 2:01 _


End file.
